


First Snow

by EllieTarts



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Oofuri Secret Santa, Oofuri Secret Santa 2020, Training Camp, winter shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieTarts/pseuds/EllieTarts
Summary: “Ren!”Tajima grinned from where he was crouched beside Mihashi on his futon. “C’mon, get up, I wanna show you something.”Nishiura has one last training camp before the end of the school year. Hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Abe Takaya & Mihashi Ren, Mihashi Ren & Tajima Yuuichirou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Oofuri Secret Santa for [El](https://els881.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, who requested the team hanging out and being goofs. I hope you enjoy this bit of their training camp as much as they did!

“Ren!”

Mihashi really wanted to ignore the hushed whisper of his name, but the incessant shaking of his shoulder could not be ignored. He groaned and unhappily opened his eyes to peer up at whoever was waking him.

“... Yuu-kun?” he asked, his voice cracking from disuse in the early morning. The air was so dry and he was thirsty.

Tajima grinned from where he was crouched beside Mihashi on his futon. “C’mon, get up, I wanna show you something.” He shoved Mihashi’s shoulder once more before standing up.

Reluctantly Mihashi untangled himself from his warm cocoon of blankets and sleepily trailed through the rest of the futons following after his friend. He tripped over Hanai’s arm and looked down in a panic, but Hanai only grumbled and swatted at his ankle, before rolling over and falling back asleep. Mihashi let out a breath of relief and kept walking towards Tajima.

Tajima stood in the genkan balanced on one leg while he tried to shove on his left shoe without sitting down. Mihashi plopped down on the step and stared at the identical pairs of white tennis shoes they all had for practice and tried to figure out which ones in the piles were his. How was he… oh right, his mom had written his name inside on the tongue. He had to check for that. Slowly he shifted through the pile looking for the familiar strokes of kanji of his name. As he tightened the straps on his shoes Tajima stepped up into his space, bundled up in his jacket and ready to go outside. Held out Mihashi’s own jacket and scarf. “Bundle up Ren!” he said, voice alight with his characteristic mischief, but still quiet out of respect for their sleeping teammates. 

Mihashi grabbed the offered jacket and scarf and put them on over his pajamas. Going outside was not appealing at all, but he was curious about what Tajima had to show him, so he would do it.

Tajima grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet before he turned and opened the dojo’s door. A cold sharp breeze blew in and Mihashi scrunched up his eyes at the initial sting, but when he opened them-

“Yuu-kun! It’s snowing!”

Tajima grinned at him. “Worth it, right?”

He grabbed one of Mihashi’s hands and tugged him out the door, across the porch, and down the steps to the snow.

Mihashi stared at the thin white powder that dusted everything and at the small snowflakes that were still falling lazily from the sky. Between the dawn light behind the clouds and the snow the world was white and gray and the school grounds were so quiet and dull. Despite the cold weather and baseball being out of season Mihashi always loved the first snow of the year. It just felt so magical. Tentatively he stuck out his tongue and when a snowflake landed on it he giggled.

“Th-thank you Yuu-kun!”

Tajima was crouched on the ground trying to shove the thin layer of snow into a pile. “You’re welcome! You told me a few months ago that you liked snow so when I got up to go to the bathroom and saw it out the window I just had to show you.”

Warmth burst in Mihashi’s chest. Everyone on his team was so nice to him.

Mihashi glanced at Tajima’s snow pile. “Are you, uh…?”

“Yeah I’m trying to make a snowman. Although,” he glanced down at how easily he reached the grass, “it’s going to be a small one considering how little snow there is. And we probably don’t have much time before breakfast. Wanna help me?”

Mihashi nodded his head and hmmed in agreement before crouching down beside his friend. The two worked in tandem for a bit, with Tajima chattering on in conversation while Mihashi listened.

“Hey! Stop sitting in the snow! You guys are going to get sick!”

Mihashi startled and accidentally dropped the snow in his hand as he stood and turned around. Abe stood on the porch already dressed in his practice uniform glaring at them, with Mizutani and Izumi standing behind him in the doorway.

“Ah, Taka…” Mihashi said.

Abe’s frown deepened. “C’mon breakfast is going to be ready soon. Get changed for practice.”

With that he disappeared back into the doorway. Mihashi realized how wet the hems of his sleep pants had gotten from the snow, and how cold and uncomfortable they were as they stuck to his ankles. He started to head inside. Abe was right. They couldn’t afford to get sick.

“Aww Takaya is such a killjoy,” Tajima protested, but he still fell in step with Mihashi.

“Oh. Uh, yeah,” Mihashi said.

On the porch Mizutani poked one of his bare feet into the snow. “Wow I can’t believe it actually snowed.”

Still inside the warm gym Izumi levelled him an unimpressed look. “Maybe you should check the weather report for once.”

Mizutani turned around. “I do! I’m just surprised it snowed so early this winter, is all.”

Tajima playfully shoved him as he and Mihashi walked past. “Hey sometimes the weather report is actually right!”

Mihashi made his way back inside to change into some dry clothes before breakfast. Both Tajima and Abe cared about him, even if they showed it in different ways. It made him so happy.

* * *

The snow on the field was rapidly turning into slush under the weak midmorning sun. Fielding practice was going to be so muddy. Mihashi gulped down the last bit of his water before setting his cup down on top of the water cooler, feeling the burn in his arms from their earlier batting practice. He wandered outside the dugout to join Izumi and Tajima for the last few minutes of their morning break.

“Hey Ren,” Izumi greeted and lazily waved a hand.

Mihashi nodded hello. His friends were grouched by some of the last good snow, protected in the shade of the side of the dugout. Tajima meticulously rolled a snowball and placed it beside a few others. He looked up at Mihashi and grinned. “You want to throw one of these at Takaya?”

Mihashi stiffened. On one hand, snowball fights were fun, but on the other, what if Abe got mad? Then he wouldn’t catch for him!

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, you know,” Tajima reassured him. “It’s all in good fun. I’m going to throw one at Fumiki because he messed up the soup when we were on cooking duty last night. Throw one at Takaya because he told us to stop playing in the snow earlier.” He pointed over Mihashi’s shoulder. Mihashi turned his head and saw Abe, Hanai, and Mizutani clustered in a group a few meters away, talking.

“Taka was… right though. We can’t get sick!”

Tajima waved his hand in the air. “I know we can’t, but a little bit of snow time wasn’t harming us.”

Mihashi pinched his lips together before turning to Izumi. “A-are you going to throw…?” Mihashi asked.

“Hmmm.” Izumi rested his weight farther back on his heels. “No, I don’t think so. We do enough throwing in practice.”

Mihashi considered it. Well, if it was okay not to do it… and it did sound fun… He reached out and grabbed one of the snowballs.

“Oh, nice,” said Tajima. He grabbed another snowball and placed it in Mihashi’s other hand.

Mihashi stood up and sucked in a deep breath. “Taka!” he yelled.

Abe turned to look at Mihashi right as the snowball smacked him in the chest. His startled expression wiped his normal scowl off his face. The two stood there staring at each other in silence.

Behind him Tajima laughed and Izumi snickered. Mihashi felt a grin tugging at the edges of his lips. Abe’s expression was pretty funny.

Tajima threw one of his snowballs at Mizutani, who startled and squawked. 

“That was for the soup!” Tajima yelled and stuck his tongue out at Mizutani childishly.

Mizutani frowned. “I’m getting you back for that!” He yelled and started running towards them. 

Tajima laughed and scooped up the last two snowballs and he and Izumi took off running behind the dugout, but Mihashi stayed rooted on the spot.

Abe walked towards Mihashi and he felt his stomach twist nervously. Abe’s face was back to frowning. He knew it, Abe was upset.

Mihashi shivered as Abe got closer. “T-T-Taka!… s-s-s-sorry.”

Abe reached forward and Mihashi resisted the urge to shy away. All Abe did was pluck the other snowball from Mihashi’s hand. He reached up and crumpled it so the snow fell into Mihashi’s hair. Some of it tickled Mihashi’s nose as it fluttered past to the ground. It was cold. Mihashi stared at Abe.

“There. Now we’re even,” Abe said, his voice brusque as usual.

“W-wait. You’re not ma-mad?”

Now it was Abe’s turn to stare at him. “Of course not. It was just a prank that Tajima pulled you into. Now we’re even. Now come on and help me put on my catcher’s gear. We’re in the bullpen after this and I think break time is almost over.”

Mihashi trailed after Abe to the dugout. That’s right, this team was different. Almost a year and he still had trouble remembering that. This team didn’t mind if he joined the fun. They threw snowballs at each other and didn’t get mad. His lips curled up in the beginning of a smile as he knelt down to do the straps on Abe’s left leg guard.

Mizutani and Tajima ran into the dugout laughing to grab their gloves. Mihashi let out a silent laugh when he noticed one side of Tajima’s practice uniform was streaked with mud. Mizutani must have pushed him in retaliation.

Tajima shot him a smile as he rummaged through his sports bag and Mihashi gave him a small wave in return, before getting up to head out of the dugout. The cold winter air nipped at Mihashi, but inside he felt warm. He was happy to be a part of this team.

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice that I didn't include a time frame for when this training camp is... that's because it would make the most sense to have this training camp in late december/ early january, but it doesn't snow in Saitama then lol. I'm just a simple person who enjoys the concept of snow, but it doesn't snow where I live
> 
> Come find me at my [tumblr](https://ellie-tarts.tumblr.com/) 💕✨
> 
> Hope you all are having nice holidays!


End file.
